The Gift of Underland
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Neville Longbottom sees a white rabbit, follows it down a hole, and finds out that his family isn't exactly as strict or boring as he'd thought. Some of them are actually quite... Mad.
1. Ch 1: ESCAPE

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Alice!

CHAPTER1: ESCAPE

"Neville, get over here!"

"Yes Gran," Neville replied obediently. He was to be sixteen this year, and by his Gran's standards, that was old enough for him to be formally engaged.

Neville knew that he didn't wish to be engaged or to let his Gran down, especially after breaking his father's wand in the DOM fiasco earlier this summer with Harry and the DA

"This is Sarah Malfey," his Gran introduced him to the girl, before hissing in his ear... "Dance with her and propose."

Neville paled and was about to ask Sarah to dance, when he saw a rabbit in a waistcoat looking from him to a pocket watch. It took a moment for the rabbit to take notice that he was watching said rabbit, and made a motion for Neville to follow. And so, Neville did.

He ran through the hedge mages at a speed most would not have associated with the once pudgy boy he'd been And then he tripped and fell down a hole, headless of his Gran's shrieking and shouting for him to return immediately!


	2. Ch 2: TO UNDERLAND

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Alice!

CHAPTER 2: TO UNDERLAND

Neville was glad that he had his wand on hand as he fell down what seemed to be a never-ending hole! Things flew by him in all shapes and sizes, but he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Relashio!"

Soon, Neville was swinging closer to what appeared to be the bottom of the hole, he swung down to what he thought was the ground, only to fall through that and groan as he noted everything was upside down.

"Ouch!" he yelped as everything became right-side up.

Neville glanced around and noted the room was full of doors, and that in the center of the room was a key and what appeared to be a potion. He tried to open all of the doors, but none would open for him. Then, he found a tiny door under a curtain. He frowned at it and then looked back to the table and the potion.

The potion had a note that said *Drink Me.* Ever the Gryffindor, he did it, after sniffing it suspiciously. Shrinking himself to the size of a mouse, thankfully, being a wizard, his clothes resized themselves, "Bloody hell!"

He began to run around and made it to the tiny door, but found it locked. He groaned when he realized hed left the key on the table, and that was when he noticed the tiny box underneath the table that said *Eat Me.*

Ever so cautiously, Neville took a small bite, causing him to return to his normal height and grab the key, quickly taking another sip of the potion and re-shrinking himself. He looked again at the *Eat Me* mint and tore off a small portion and stowed it in his pocket, just in case

Then Neville marched over to the tiny door and unlocked it, wand at the ready.

"That isn't Alice!" someone cried out angrily.

"You sure, Mallymkun? Could be Alice in disguise..." two twins, who reminded him of Fred and George Weasley, asked a mouse holding what appeared to be a miniature sword.

"I know that he's not Alice, but..."

It was that white rabbit again!

"Oh hush up, Nivens!" Mallymkun pointed her smallish sword at the rabbit.

"Alice?" Neville paused in surprise, "Do you mean my mum?"

"Your mum?! His Mum's Alice?! THE ALICE?!?!" Uilleam the Dodo asked.

"Take him to Absolum, that we will," the twins each grabbed one of his arms and carted him down a path full of talking flowers until they reached a group of toadstools.

The rest of the motley crew had followed them until they saw a blue caterpillar, "And WHO are YOU?"

"Hullo, um, do you happen to know where abouts I am? Im Neville. Neville Longbottom. My mum's Alice..."

"But is she THE ALICE?" Absolum asked dryly.

"What do you mean by THE ALICE?" Neville frowned.

"The Alice of the Fratuous Day," the caterpillar replied.

"Fratuous Day?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Take him to the Hatter, he will know what to do with the boy," Absolum replied, and disappeared in a puff of his own smoke.

"Ack! Its the Jubjub!" Mallymkun squeaked and ran.

Neville looked up and saw a very frightening looking bird swoop down and it would have grabbed him, but the twins pulled him away faster, only he didnt stay free for long, as the Jubjub circled about and plucked him from the twins' grasp, and flew off.

"He's a gonner," Neville heard the twins sigh and saw them shrug a farewell.

This made Nevilles much pushed down temper rise up and he managed to pull his wand out and aim it at the Jubjub, and cried out, "Inflamare!"

Thus, catching the bird on fire and causing him to fall into some brush, as the bird squawked as it tried to stop from becoming the next roasted goose.


	3. Ch 3: Not Your Average Chess

I do not own Alice or HP.

_Sorry about the delay, I'm going to try to put a few chapters up tonight, but I figured this is a good start. I kept leaving my notebook at work of all things. Well, at least you'll get to see how many chapters I can put up tonight and I'm almost done writing the story in my notebook, I think... but it'll probably take a while to get the ending just right... I have such a terrible time with endings. Well enjoy this extremely short chapter while I try to speed through typing a few more!_

**CHAPTER 3: NOT YOUR AVERAGE CHESS**

"Oh? And what's this?" a voice asked as Neville gained his bearings.

"I'm Neville, & you?"

"I am the Cheshire Cat, Chess for short."

"Where are you?"

"On your head," Chess grinned and appeared on Neville's head. "You're quite comfy."

"Oh, um… I'm lost, can you help me?"

"I suppose… I shall lead you to the Hatter, but please do not make a habit of this," Chess sighed in a rather bored manner, hopped off Neville's head, and began to float in front of Neville. However, Neville could tell that Chess was hiding his curiosity; after all, everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat…


	4. Ch 4: HARES, HATTERS, & MICE? OH DEAR!

I do not own Alice or HP.

_This one is muuuuuch longer! I wonder if I have some muchness in me?_

**CHAPTER 4: HARES, HATTERS, & MICE? OH DEAR!**

The Cheshire led Neville to a small tea party, where Mallymkun, an odd clown-like man with a large top hat, and an insane looking hare were having tea.

"YOU'RE LATE!" the Hare growled, threw a teacup at Chess, and laughed, while Chess merely vanished.

"Ah, is that how you treat old friends, Hare?" Chess asked.

"Hmph!" the Hare huffed.

"And who do we have here? Alice?" the Hatter asked hopefully.

"No, I'm Neville, Nev for short. My mum's Alice."

"Yes, I can see that. You have some of her muchness!"

"Muchness?"

"Oh yes, Alice has much muchness. So much, that it seems that some must have passed on to you," the Hatter smiled.

Neville frowned, something about this man seemed… familiar… "Mum told me a story. When I was… The night of the attack…" Neville concentrated as he felt the memory charm that the Auror's had place on him weaken, crack, and crumble away. "You're the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightop. He's the Mad Hare, Thackery Earwicket, and she's Mallymkun, the Dormouse. My mum is Alice Longbottom nee Kingsley… Alice Kingsley. My mum was Alice in Wonderland?!"

"She told you about us?" Mallymkun questioned with surprise.

"Once, on the night… on the night she was put under the cruatious curse with my father…" Neville looked at the ground sadly.

"Curse?! A curse got Alice?!" the Hatter looked shocked.

"It's an unforgivable curse. One of three. I… She's… She's not the person you knew anymore. She doesn't even remember me… But she loves me, even though she doesn't say anything… She gives me gum wrappers… Every time I see her… I know she loves me…"

"Alice… My poor Alice…" the Hatter sat down in shock.

"I grew up with Gran, but if you we're in my mum's stories… Could you tell me more about my mum?" Neville asked hope shining out of his eyes like a lighthouse.

The Hatter had not the heart to not grant the boy this information, "It's not all happy kitties & flibberwigs," the Hatter sighed and began to walk down a path, Neville ate a bite of the *Eat Me* cake, and grew to his normal height.

"Neither is mine," Neville sighed sadly. "Did you know she was a witch?"

"Witch?!? Alice?!?" the Hatter gaped in shock.

"A light witch, a good one, in the Wizarding World. They… We hide much like Underland does. I'm a wizard."

"A Wizard? Really?" the Hatter asked curiously.

"Yes, but… I… No matter. What our healers do, they can't fix mum and dad."

"We should visit the White Queen."

"Who's the White Queen?" Neville cocked his head curiously.

"Mirana of Marmareal, of course!" the Hatter grinned and began to speed up his walk a bit.

"What about the Red Queen?"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD! That ignoramus, beastly, brangled…"

"HATTER!" Neville yelled.

"Thank you," the Hatter winced in a high pitched whisper. "She's still around, trying to take over, yet again, but is not faring well."

"That's good. So, shall we go see the White Queen?"

"But of course!" the Hatter began to skip a bit. 


	5. Ch 5: CABBAGES & KINGS ER QUEENS

I do not own Alice or HP.

**CHAPTER 5: CABBAGES & KINGS — ER — QUEENS**

"And who have you brought before me, my Hatter?"

"Neville, son of Alice of Legend. He says an ill curse has befallen our Alice at the hands of the Eaters of Death…" the Hatter and Neville had spoken for a long time going over what had happened to Alice.

"Sorry to interrupt, your majesty, Hatter, but the proper term is Death Eaters," Neville piped up, vaguely reminding himself of Hermione Granger in their first year.

"And what is their purpose, Lord Neville?" the White Queen asked.

"They serve Voldemort, a dark wizard. He's also a VERY large hypocrite. He's a half-blooded wizard that wishes to rid the world of all those with no magic (muggles), halfbloods (those with one pureblood and one muggleborn parent), or what he considers blood traitors (those that are against him).

He's insane and not the pleasantly mad that the Hatter is.

I'm in a group to stop him, with my friend, Harry Potter, who is the sole survivor of the killing curse.

Where my mum and dad are stuck in their minds, due to the excruciating pain caused by cruatious, his were murdered by Voldemort.

Harry lost his godfather this year to the woman that cursed my parents, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She's Harry's godfather's cousin.

Sirius Black fell through the black veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"I see… I will try to create a potion that may help your parents, Neville, but in order to do so, I'll need you to gather a few ingredients for me…" the White Queen looked thoughtful.

"What sorts of things?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Oh, the hair of a Dodo, the toenail of a Snorlack, and a bit of blood of the Jubjub Bird…"

"Snorlack? Do you know Luna?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Lady Luna is a frequent visitor & close friend of the White Queen," the Hatter smiled.

"Oh, um… Is she here now?" Neville questioned the Queen.

"I believe that she's trying to find the Snorlack's nesting grounds," the White Queen smiled. "Hatter will assist you, of course.

"But of course, your ladyship," the Hatter beamed at the White Queen, bowed, and dragged Neville out of the palace. "Come along, Neville!"


	6. Ch 6: OF MOONS & SNORLACKS

I do not own Alice or HP.

_I'm going to have to stop for a bit, I'm getting the terrible writer's cramps. Maybe I'll put up a few more tonight if I'm lucky and it stops hurting._

**CHAPTER 6: OF MOONS & SNORLACKS**

Neville yelped as he tripped over a stump, "Hatter, slow down! Where's the bloody fire?"

"Fire? Am I on FIRE?!!" the Hatter yelped in shock and horror.

"No! No! HATTER!"

"…Thank you," the Hatter squeaked out.

"It's a muggle saying, meaning *what's the rush?* Walking will get us there just as quickly, you know?" Neville told him.

"Oh. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"It isn't. Hullo, Tarrant Hightop, Neville Longbottom."

" 'Lo Luna, how've you been?" Neville asked.

"Very Well, thank you. Father & I are looking for the rare pink-toed Crumpledhorn Snorlack. Care to join us?"

"Sure… um, Luna?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom?"

"I think one's on your father's head…" Neville pointed at it, causing it to freeze.

"Wonderful Neville! You made it still! Father, stay put! I'll get the camera!" Luna grinned & skipped over to the camera bag, radish earrings bouncing all the way. "So, Neville Longbottom, what did you come here for?" Luna asked as she finished taking shots of the creature.

"Oh, the White Queen is making a potion that may help my parents…" Neville whispered softly, a bit of an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks.

"What did you need?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"A toenail from a Snorlack…"

"Keep pointing, please," Luna instructed, quickly took out a pair of nail clippers, and snipped off a toenail. "Here you are!"

"Um, thank you, Luna," Neville smiled as she put it in his hand & the Snorlack ran away.

"Where to now, Hatter?" Luna asked.

"We have to find Uilleam. Onward ho!" the Hatter grinned & dragged Neville down yet another path.

"Have fun!" Luna yelled after them, a knowing smile on her face.


	7. Ch 7: ARE YOU A DODO?

I do not own Alice or HP.

_Finally think my wrist is rested! Ill try to get 1-2 more chapters up tonight, but no promises_

**CHAPTER 7: ARE YOU A DODO?**

"Who's Uilleam?" Neville yelped as he jumped to avoid tripping on a tree root.

"A Dodo," the Hatter grinned and continued to hop onward.

"A What-oh?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Dodo. Above-landers believe them to be distinct…a stink… or was it extinct? Well, any who, they are flightless birds, and there is only one that I know of in all of Underland that is friends with our dear Nivens, the white rabbit."

"Ah, so, what does a dodo look like?" Neville asked curiously.

"I'm a dodo you're a dodo, this is a dodo, that's a Dodo," the Hatter randomly pointed at an odd looking bird with an eyeglass.

"Hello to you too, Hatter. How long will you be at this time, instead of tea time?" Uilleam snorted in disapproval.

"Ah, long enough to get what young Lord Neville, son of Alice of Legend, needs," the Hatter smirked, and began to sneak up on the bird.

"Oh, and what is that?" Uilleam asked, slightly intrigued.

"Just…this!" the Hatter yanked out a few of Uilleam's hairs and laughed as Uilleam squawked in horror and anger and then began to shake in fear as he looked behind the Hatter and Neville.

"… Jubjub…" Uilleam squeaked, and sneered as Hatter immediately spun around in a fright.

"Now that was just plain mean, Dodo."

"As was your actions, Hatter," the Dodo sneered.

"Hatter, I may not like his tone, but what you did to the Dodo was wrong," Neville told the Hatter.

"Ah…" the Hatter glanced at Neville and sighed tiredly, "You're going to make me, you dear old family friend apologize? Very we'll. I apologize for the offense of pulling and taking your hairs to help free Alive of Legend from a terrible curse."

"Yes, well, apology… Alice of Legend is cursed?" Uilleam frowned.

"Yes, the White Queen is making a potion to help my parents, hopefully…" Neville replied softly.

"Ah, very well, apology accepted, Hatter. And I apologize for the infraction of having you believe that the… JUBJUB! RUN!" Uilleam screamed in fear this time and ran.

Not thinking about what he was doing, Hatter grabbed Neville and began to run as he heard the bird's wicked cry pierce the sky.


	8. Ch 8: A BIRD AND A STICKER BRUSH

I do not own Alice or HP.

**CHAPTER 8: A BIRD AND A STICKER BRUSH**

"Hatter! Lookout!" Neville jumped and shoved them both to the ground, narrowly avoiding the Jubjub.

"My thanks," the Hatter replied with a smiling grimace, a leaf twitching at his nose.

"I think it's goo-ooooooooooooooooone!" Neville yelped as he was snatch up into the air by the Jubjub, yet again! As he was carried away he yelled, "HATTER!"

"Don't worry Neville! I'll be…"

Neville could no longer hear the Hatter, but the Jubjub was flying him once again in the same direction it had taken the last time it had snatched him up, "Hey, Jubjub! Why do you want me?"

"Jubjub Jubjub," the bird pat out and then screeched as it sighted a ruin. And then, Neville was dropped, seat first into a sticker brush…

"Ouch!" Neville yelped as he got a cut from a particularly glittery sticker that he had nearly sat on as he removed himself from the brush.


	9. Ch 9: TOADS ARE RELATED TO PINHEADS?

I do not own Alice or HP.

**CHAPTER 9: TOADS ARE RELATED TO PINHEADS?**

"So the bird finally brought… You are no Alice," a dark, very thin man (that reminded Neville a bit of Professor Snape),sneered at Neville and cuffed the Jubjub upside it's head. "Stupid beast! Can't you do anything right?!"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Neville pointed his wand angrily at the man.

"Knave, enough," a small woman with a large head, much like that of a pin, emerged from the shadows.

Neville gaped, "Um, excuse me, are you… related to Umbridge?"

"Umbridge? Umbridge?! Know you my dear sweet cousin, Delores?"

"…" Neville stilled, "Why did you have her, the Jubjub that is, bring me here?"

"The Jubjub brought you? It was supposed to bring Alice! Off with it's head, Knave!" the bulbous headed woman shrieked.

"The Red Queen…" Neville mumbled, upon realizing whom exactly he was gazing upon, "Where are we?"

"The old Hatter village," the Red Queen sneered. "Who are you? Yet another worshipper of my sweet little baby sister, I'm sure… but then, you know of dear Delores… How fares she?"

"The last time I saw her, she decided to go for a run and did not return," Neville replied cautiously. He watched the Knave, expecting him to try and attack him.

"But who are you? Are you an out-lander or an above-lander?" the Red Queen asked.

"Is there a difference?" Neville asked and then realized that he'd just pulled off a clever diversion worthy of perhaps Luna or the Hatter.

"You're not related to Um, are you?" the Red Queen scrutinized him.

"No, ma'am, not to my knowledge," Neville replied truthfully, and gasped as he saw the Knave yank out a primary feather of the Jubjub's.

The Jubjub let out a terrible scream if pain, causing all near to cover their ears, this caused the Knave to lose grip and drop the feather.

Neville pointed his want at the feather and whispered, "Accio." He managed to get out a vile left in his pockets from herbology class, and let the blood drip off of the shaft of the feather, and into said vile. He quickly capped the vile and stored it away with the hairs and toenail. He then approached the Jubjub, who was very angry… So, he decided to take a leaf out of Harry's book and bowed to the Jubjub, like Harry did to Buckbeak, a few years back.

"It'll eat you if you get any closer," the Knave sneered.

"Oh do be quiet, Stayn! Now, boy, who are you?" the Red Queen asked yet again.


	10. Ch 10: IN A TWINKLE

I do not own Alice or HP. I am sorry about the delay, work has been getting to me and I feel the need to escape it by reading, mainly, but I do plan to put up a few chapters tonight Well just have to see how far I get

**CHAPTER 10: IN A TWINKLE...**

"Who am I? Who are you? Who is he? Who are we all? I am friend and I am foe. I am high but I am low. I am not strong, nor am I weak. Is it an answer you truly seek?" Neville locked eyes with the Jubjub and waited.

It bowed back, and let him approach. Neville held out the feather and gently pointed his wand at the wounded area

Stayn took a step forward and the bird creature's beak snapped at the Knave.

"Reparo," Neville whispered softly. Then he quickly followed it with, "Episki."

The Jubjub squawked a... "Jub?" in surprise, but then she gently picked up Neville and placed him in her nest, and began preening his hair.

"He speaks in riddles and tames the Jubjub?" The Red Queen blinked, "I shall call you Oddity. Now, Knave, off with their..."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat.

How I wonder where youre at.

Up above the world you fly,

Like a tea tray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat.

How I wonder where youre at."

"Hatter!" Neville grinned.

"I am contemplating things that start with the letter *F*."

"Fly, flee, forest, far away, fortuosity, forever..." Neville began to spout words.

"Ah, yes, I see youve recovered much of your muchness, much so," Hatter grinned.

"How did you get here?" Stayn snarled at Hatter.

"The Bandersnatch, of course, my dear Neville," the Hatter spoke only to Neville. "But you are not where you are meant to be..."

"But were exactly where we wish to be, at the moment!" the Knave snarled and attacked the Hatter.

"Please don't harm the Hatter, Jubjub," Neville pleaded with the bird, as he sent a stinging hex at the Knave, and the leg locker jinx at the Red Queen, who was about to attack the Hatter from behind.

"I'm beginning to think of words with the letter *G*..." the Hatter smiled at Neville.

"You're welcome, Hatter," Neville looked right at the Red Queen as she began to curse and placed a silencing spell on her. "You know, she looks a bit like a transfigured pin-head, but isn't that... a bit impossible?"

"Alice believed in six impossible things before breakfast," the Hatter smiled in remembrance, and slowly walked up to the Jubjub, with the Bandersnatch behind him.


	11. Ch 11: CHILD OF PROPHESY

I do not own Alice or HP.

**CHAPTER 11: CHILD OF PROPHESY**

The Jubjub preened Neville a bit more and flew off.

"Best leave before it comes back, yes?" Hatter grinned nervously.

"Hatter, am I going mad?" Neville asked his mother's friend.

"I'm afraid so, but only the best people are," Hatter grinned. "At least, Alice told me so."

"Then I'll take your word for it," Neville climbed out of the nest and they made their way to the Bandersnatch.

"Neville Longbottom, son of Alice Kingsley," a voice perched on Nevilles shoulder, making him look down.

"Absolum?"

"That is my name. Now, do you wish to listen?" Absolum waited until Neville nodded, and then continued, "The Oraculum had predicted your coming. It is said that you will drive the Red Queen back to your world, as she and the Knave have defied the White Queen's judgment."

"Wait, so I'm in a prophesy? Oh, Harry's just gonna be thrilled," Neville snorted in annoyance.

"Your friend is in a prophesy?" Absolum frowned.

"It's what cause my mum and dad to be cursed senseless by bloody Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry to be orphaned! Prophesies are nothing good Aboveground!"


	12. Ch 12: A LITTLE CROCD

I do not own Alice or HP. I know this is short, but thats just how this odd chapter came out... well, the title says it all.

**CHAPTER 12: A LITTLE CROC-D**

"Ah, I see...

How doth the little crocodile

Improve his shining tail?

And pour the waters of the Nile

On every golden scale!

How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws!"

"...I see..." Neville frowned and began to walk towards the White Queens castle, Absolum on his shoulder, in his full fluttering blue glory.

It was then that a sword was thrown at him by the Knave. Neville received a scrape on his left cheek, Absolum flew away, and then Neville cast the full bodybind on the Knave, and then the Red Queen in turn.

"We have the luggage?" Hatter asked.

"I do believe so," Neville replied and levitated them, unconscious though they were, behind himself and Hatter as they rode the Bandersnatch back to the castle.


	13. Ch 13: HULLO NOT GOODBYE

I do not own Alice or HP. I do apologize, but since I brought back some of Mr. Carroll's(sp?) poetry in the previous chapters, I got stuck and had to write a bit myself

**CHAPTER 13: HULLO, NOT GOODBYE**

Together on the Bandersnatch, they made fairly good time;

With only but a stop or two to recast the spells so fine.

They reached the castle, without fail.

Each sporting quite a grin,

That'd even at sight of dear ole Chess,

The Hatter could not dim.

They gave the Queen the three she'd asked

And waited on baited breath

To learn if the potion that was made

Would cause healing or that of death.

At last the queen emerged, quite soon.

It'd only'd been an hour or two.

She declared it with a joyful grin

"Neville's parents will be sane again!"

The crowds did cheer,

Some ladies swooned.

And it all took place

In the morning afternoon.

"Hatter?" Neville asked, as he looked up at the tall *Mad* Hatter.

"Yes, Neville?"

"It's Nev, and I'll miss you..." Neville hugged the now slightly weepy Hatter.

"It's not goodbye, Nev. Its merely *Hello*."

"Then... Hullo Hatter, until next time..." Neville took the potion from the White Queen.

"Neville, to leave, all three of you must drink a drop of Jabberwocky blood," the White Queen informed him.

"I'm glad to have met you, Queen Mirana," Neville hugged her softly.

"And I you," Mirana kissed his head, and motioned for the potion to be administered to the two banished of Underland.

They drank the potion down, and Neville climbed out of the hole, levitating the two banished Underlanders with him into the sunlight.

He was lucky that he was still on Longbottom Manor grounds, for he might have been expelled from Hogwarts, but as a pureblood (not that he cared) he was safe.

He created a portkey, and sent the two Underlanders to one Delores Unbridge in St. Mungos psychiatric ward. Then he turned and hurried back through the maze, past all the party guests and his gran, and straight to the floo.

"NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM!" his gran roared.

"St. Mungos!" Neville whispered clearly, and jumped into the flickering green flam


	14. Ch 14: WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

I do not own Alice or HP. Sorry for the wait, I was debating on how to end it... I had started to write more, but it ended so well here that I decided that this was it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

**CHAPTER 14: WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

Neville dodged healers, patients, and a few aurors in his haste to get to his parents, only to accidentally run into his parent's room door.

"Ow," Neville grumbled, but quickly slipped inside. "Hey mum, dad. Mum, I went to Underland. The Hatter and the White Queen send their regards, and helped me to get a potion for you. It might fix you and dad I'll help you take it, and then we will see if it helps."

Neville pulled out the potion bottle from the White Queen and helped his dad drink half of it and his mother was next. She was nearly finished drinking the last of the potion when the aurors and healers burst in.

"Drop the potion!" the auror ordered.

"No! Hand it over!" A healer yelled out, "Then we can tell if he poisoned them!"

"Wha? Look! It was a possible cure! It might help them! The White..." Neville was pushed out of the way as spells flew from the aurors wand, nearly hitting him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you firing at a child?!"

"Mr. Longbottom!" the healer dropped his wand in shock.

"Yes?" Neville and Frank replied as one, causing Frank to look at Neville curiously.

"Frank, we have to save Nev..."

"Mrs. Longbottom?!" the healer promptly fainted dead away.

"Mum? Dad?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Are you my Neville?" Alice Longbottom asked in a confused manner.

"Yes, mum. You've both been under the effects of the cruatious for roughly fifteen years."

"FIFTEEN YEARS!?!" Frank spluttered in shock, and then looked at Alice. "My dear, I do believe he's right."

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry..." Alice held out her arms and Neville dove into them with the bumbling grace of Tonks and the ferocity that most Gryffindors were known for.

"Mum..." Neville began to cry and hugged her happily.

The auror stood there and stared at the three Longbottoms, to the unconscious healer, and back, before deciding to wake the healer, "Enervate."

"Huh? What happened?" the healer groaned.

"Go firecall Madam Longbottom. I'm going to stop the rest of the aurors from storming this wing of the hospital. The female auror nodded in respect to Frank and dragged the confused healer from the room.

"Mum, I went to Underland."

"Oh? Did you see Absolum and Hatter?"

"Yes. Oh, and the White Queen also sends her best wishes, along with the potion I gave you and dad."

"Thank you, Neville,"Alice smiled. "Did you enjoy spending time with your godfather?"

"My Godfather?" Neville blinked in confusion, still refusing to let go of his mum.

"Tarrant Hightop, the Hatter," Alice replied.

Neville looked at his dad for confirmation and when it was given... "Merlin!"

Neville fainted.

THE END


End file.
